1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is a pin and a method of establishing contact between a pin and a plating of a circuit board hole.
2. Description of Related Art
Circuit boards include plated holes that act as conductors for transmitting electrical signals to electrical components of the circuit boards. A pin may be inserted into the circuit board hole to establish contact with the plating of the circuit board. However, the portion of the pin that is inserted into the hole creates a stub effect for signals transmitted on the conductors of the circuit board. The stub effect may result in impedance discontinuity and a disruption of the intended operation of the printed circuit board.